Hi-5 (15ª Temporada)
A 15ª temporada da série Hi-5 estreou na Austrália em 06 de outubro de 2014 pelo canal Nick Jr. e em 2015. Criada originalmente por Helena Harris e Posie Graeme-Evans, o formato original foi produzido pelo Kids Like Us, que hoje é Tremendous. A versão dublada estreou em 4 de abril de 2016 pelo Discovery Kids Brasil, com apenas 11 dos 25 episódios exibidos, até o momento, se encontra combalida da programação. Em 2017 foi exibido no Discovery Kids da América Latina. A série intitulada Hi-5 House (ou Casa do Hi-5) possui este nome porque os quadros individuais se passam em partes de uma casa. Elenco 'Principais' * Stevie Nicholson * Tanika Anderson * Dayen Zheng * Ainsley Melham * Mary Lascaris 'Personagens/Fantoches' * Jup Jup * Tata (Chatterbox) * Tinka * Aristoteles * Horácio Lista das Músicas Episódios DVD * Happy Holidays (2015) Album iTumes album in 2014 by Sony Music CD is coming soon by ABC Kids and ABC Music distribited by Universal Music Australia * Hi-5 Hot Hits! Galeria Hi-5_house_series_2_official.jpg Hi-5_New_World.jpg Give_Five_2014.jpg Hi-5 House Series 2 Tinka, Horacio, Aristoteles.png 1798434 713863865349917 5195011809637841651 n.png Season 15 - Aisnley scene 1.jpg Season 15 - Dayen scene 1.jpg Season 15 - Dayen scene 3 (Mermaid).jpg Season 15 - Stevie scene 1 Season 15 - Mary scene 1 Season 15 - Tanika scene 1.jpg Trívia * As duas temporadas de Hi-5 House continua com as regravações das músicas das antigas temporadas de Hi-5 desde a 13ª temporada. * Durante a 1ª temporada desta versão, a turma atual teve um encontro com a ex-integrante da formação original, Charli Robinson, que atualmente trabalha numa estação de rádio australiana, estava super animada na entrevista, que foi disponibilizado na internet. * O detalhe é que esse marcou o reencontro com Stevie, quando Charli fazia parte com Kellie, Nathan e Sun nos últimos anos da primeira geração. * * Na 2ª temporada de Hi-5 House, é a segunda vez que Stevie executa a canção "Playtime", a primeira foi na 10ª temporada, mas precisamente na estreia dele no elenco. Figurinos na 2ª temporada da série * Devido as comemorações dos 15 anos da serie, na segunda temporada desta versão do Hi-5 (equivalente à 15ª temporada da versão australiana, por ser um spin-off desta), o elenco reutiliza alguns figurinos do elenco anterior, mas as canções mudam em alguns casos. ** O elenco aderiu ao figurino da música "Eu adoro me aventurar" (Backyard Adventurers), proveniente da 12ª temporada da versão australiana, mas a música escolhida foi "Dê o Cinco" (Give Five), canção da 5ª temporada da versão australiana. ** Aderiu também outros figurinos provenientes da mesma temporada, como "Quando o som tocar" (Turn the Music Up!) e "Caixa de Brinquedos" (Toy Box), mas as canções, na íntegra, seriam "It´s a Party" (Festa Na Casa do Hi-5) e "Playtime" (Hora do Recreio). ** Havia reutilizado os figurinos provenientes da 11ª temporada, Stevie e Ainsley usaram o figurino de "Stop, Look, Listen" (Pare, Olha e Ouça) e as garotas Mary, Dayen e Tanika usaram "Four Seasons" (As Quatro Estações). E a canção da integra é inédita, se chama "It's Our Planet" (ou "Nosso Planeta"). Categoria:Casa do Hi-5 Categoria:Stevie Nicholson Categoria:Dayen Zheng Categoria:Ainsley Melhan Categoria:Mary Lascaris Categoria:Tanika Anderson Categoria:Hi-5 House series Categoria:Hi-5 House Categoria:2014 Categoria:2015 Categoria:América Latina, 2016